This invention relates to an image displaying device wherein the images are readily interchangeable by the user depending on the aesthetic effect desired. More particularly, the invention relates to the method of creating and displaying the images.
It is desirable to offer a lamp capable of displaying and illuminating desired images. It is even more desirable for those images to be easily interchangeable or replaceable to enable the user to be expressive through images and editorial in different ways, at different times throughout the year and even through new and different media.